Vaughn's Little Girl
by coli66
Summary: Watching Alexandra grow up is a bittersweet time for Vaughn and Chelsea. For Swingdancer's Drabble Dare challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Pregnancy**

"You're...pregnant?" I ask Chelsea. I could feel my blinking eyes growing wide. She smiled as she nodded her head up and down. I jumped out of my chair and went over to her side of the table. I knelt beside her and looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. I put my hand over hers resting on the table, and my other hand to her stomach. I smiled. I could Chelsea's eyes resting on me.

"I swear I'll never let anything happen to you." I whisper to the growing life.

"You're gonna be an amazing dad." Chelsea says to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Terrible Twos**

I looked over my shoulder to find Alexandra, Alex for short, walking through the front door on her tip-toes, hiding something behind her back. She catches me looking.

"Hi Daddy..." She says just above a whisper. I walk over to her, but she takes a step back before I can see what she has.

"Hi Alex. What're you doing?" I ask. Her silver bangs hang over her big purple eyes.

"Uh..noth-" She starts.

"Yap!" A dog barks. She lowers a little brown dog to the ground, and looks at me pleadingly.

"Fine. You can keep him." I say, sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Five Year Old Farmer**

I lead the animals out of the barn, while Chelsea waters the crops. I look to the other field, where Alex is tilling the rice patties. I make my way over to Chelsea, while leading the animals to the edible grass.

"Are you sure Alex can handle that all by herself?" Chelsea smiles warmly at me.

"I think she'll manage. She was asking if she could help out, and I gave her the job." She says calmly.

The rest of the day, I can't help but check on her every ten minutes, just to see if she needs my help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Starting School**

I walk Alex to the new one room school house in town. There's been enough kids on the island to start a school. Alex runs to join her friends at the front of the room, and I stand with Denny, my best friend, looking at our two daughters. He has a little girl named Rose. Alex and Rose are good friends, but Alex is friends with everyone on the island.

"Their gonna get smarter then us, I think." Denny says, as we walk out of the school.

"Speak for yourself." I say, pulling my hat down, to block the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Nightmare**

I clean the kitchen with Chelsea, while talking about Natalie. She and Pierre's marriage isn't going well, and Chelsea wants Natalie to stay with her for a few days, just to remind Pierre of what he has. I keep telling Chelsea to stay out of it, and let them work things out on their own, when I hear sobbing coming from the hallway. Chelsea and I run to Alex's room, where she sits up in bed, with her head in her hands.

"The...tiger...got me!" She says in between sobs, as Chelsea and I try to calm her down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Homework Help**

I sit down to the table, where Alex is giving up on math.

"You know this stuff." I say.

"No I don't. I'm gonna take over the farm when I'm older. Why do I need to know this stuff?" She says. I look at her.

"Uh..." I draw a blank. Chelsea laughs and takes the pencil from Alex's hand.

"If I have two hundred gold pieces, and Chen sells a bag of carrot seeds for twenty gold pieces, how many bags can I buy?" She asks.

"Fine. I do need to know this junk." Alex says, glaring at her notebook.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Late Nights**

I open the door to Alex's room. She's drawing a picture at her desk that shows her, a cow, and...Will and Lily's son, Jeremy?

"Hey, its getting late." I say and she jumps. She didn't hear me walk in.

"Yeah. Sorry." She says, as she tries to hide the picture. Does she...like Jeremy? He's sixteen, two years older then her! I throw the thought away. Thats absurd. She's too young to be liking boys.

"Light's out in a few minutes, 'kay?" I say, turning out walk out the door.

"Alright." She says, taking out the picture again.

Sigh...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Back From the First Trip to the City**

I watch Alex get off the boat. Since she's sixteen, Chelsea and I thought it might be a good idea to give her an idea of what life is like outside the island for a week. We sent her to live with Chelsea's sister,Elli, in the city.

Alex spies us, and runs to us.

"It was horrible! I never want to leave the island! Don't make me go back!" She says, as Chelsea hugs her. I can hear her sobbing, like nails on a chalkboard.

Later that night, we decide that Alex doesn't need to leave the island anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Jeremy**

I stare down at the younger version of Will. I like him personally, its just...I don't like the way he looks at my daughter. He keeps looking at his hands, which are folded down in his lap. Alex is with Kelly and Rose at the beach.

"Sir...I would...with your permission...I would like to ask for...your daughter's hand in marriage. I respect he. I swear I'll be faithful. I love her." He says.

"I know you do. Which is why you have my blessing." He smiles. "But make her cry, you will pay. Understand?"

"Yes sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Looking Back**

I hold Chelsea in my arms, as we watch our daughter, and our new son-in-law, walk out of the church. Will and Lily look proud.

The couple makes their way to their new house, which is right outside the ranch. Alex is gonna help Chelsea run the ranch, and Jeremy is gonna take over his father's business.

I can't help but stare at Chelsea on the way back to the farmhouse. She catches me looking at her.

"I was right." She smirks.

"About?" I smirk.

"You were an amazing dad." She says as she puts her head on my shoulder.


End file.
